


Good news!

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omegaverse, Romance, Yaoi, alternative universe, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Omegaverse. Tino had some good news that he was really anxious to share with Berwald.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Omegaverse SuFin and i had this idea for a couple of days.

Tino  was really excited. He just got the best news that he could ever imagine. He couldn’t wait for Berwald to show up. He wanted to call him but he decided that he would rather tell him in person. He couldn’t wondering if he would feel the same way.

Tino and Berwald started dating six months ago and the Fin just knew that the Swede was the love of his life. He had never met anyone as gentle, caring and good-looking as Berwald. And he didn’t regret bonding with him at all.

When they first met, Tino was scared of him. He looked intimidating and angry. But after a couple of dates, he realized how wrong he was. Berwald was the perfect alpha for him.

He was fixing his nest when he heard that someone was entering their home. Tino ran and there he was. Berwald looked exhausted as usual. He was working as a carpenter and took extra hours to support both of them, since Tino was unemployed.

“I’m home” Berwald said and then he hugged his omega with love. He had missed him a lot.

“I have great news, Ber” Tino couldn’t wait anymore. He gave the Swede the brightest of his smiles.

“Can I take a shower and the talk?” He asked. The Swede was really interested in what Tino had to say, but he felt dirty and uncomfortable.

“Sure, sure. Bur first, give me a kiss” Tino demanded.  

Berwald gave him a small kiss in the lips and then he went to their bedroom. He noticed that Tino was glowing. He couldn’t stop wondering why.

Tino finished dinner and settled the table, when his alpha came in. The Fin made his favorite dish. Berwald was starting to get suspicious.

“What are we celebrating?” He asked. He knew that Finland was up to something but couldn’t figure it out.

“Well… I’m not sure how are you going to take it” Tino refused to look straight towards Berwald’s eyes. He suddenly felt a little bit of shame.

“Just tell me” Berwald was getting even more curious.

Tino took a deep breathe before answering.

“I’m…” He scratched the back of his neck before continuing. He was afraid that his alpha wouldn’t like him anymore.

Since they bonded, Berwald didn’t have any problem in knowing what exactly Tino was feeling. For some reason, he was a little bit stressed out.

“Tino, please” Berwald grabbed Tino’s hand, trying to comfort him.

“I know we have only been together for six months…” He took a glance at Berwald.

“Yes” And Berwald didn’t regret any of it. Tino was everything that he ever wanted and he couldn’t be happier.

Tino was starting to feel anxious. But he knew that he needed to tell him right now.

“I…” But Tino was struggling with the words. They have never talked about having kids.

“Tino, I love you. You can tell me anything” He couldn’t understand why Tino couldn’t trust him. Did he do something to annoy his omega?

Tino decided that it was about time.

“We are going to have a pup” He said before starting to cry. He didn’t even know where those emotions came from. He was happy about it but he was so worried that Berwald could leave his side “Please don’t get mad. I know we aren’t in a good position right know and…”

And then, all of the suddenly, Berwald wrapped him between his arms. He hugged him tightly. Tino continued crying but now he felt safe. Berwald was so warm that it made him felt loved.

“That’s good news” The Swede was really happy. He didn’t expect hear those words but he was excited.

“Really?” Tino was shocked.

Then Berwald touched his belly for a couple of minutes. He knew that they were going to struggle a little bit but he didn’t care. He was going to be a dad and nothing could top such a great news.

“Yes”  He gave Tino a small kiss in the lips.

“Aren’t you scared? I’m pretty sure that I am” Tino laughed nervously.

Berwald kept quiet before looking straight to Tino’s eyes.

“Yes. But we are going to make it” Berwald reassured “I’ll be there for you, so don’t worry”

Times like this reminded Tino why he was so in love with the swede. He knew what to say and how to act.

“So you don’t regret bonding with me?” Tino could be really insecure when he wanted. He couldn’t help it.

“Tino, I love you. I’m not going anywhere” Berwald didn’t care, he would repeat it as much as Tino wanted.

He loved those words when they came from Berwald. They sounded sincere and that was all he needed to know.

“Ber, we are going to have a pup!” Tino couldn’t hold back and he hugged the swede.

“Yes, we are going to have our own family” Berwald nodded and for the first time in a while, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
